Ana's 25th Birthday
by newgirl3366
Summary: A small one shot of September 10, 2014


Just a little one shot for Ana's 25th birthday. I also want to mention that Ms. James put up a little treat for Ana's birthday on her site. I hope you read it too, it made me smile. :)

**_September 10, 2014_**

**_Ana's 25_****_th_****_ Birthday_**

**QUIET. I ALLOW MY **eyes to close and listen, nothing. No singing voices. No questions or well wishes. No crying and no toddler voice asking for just one more piece of cake. Nothing, our house is finally quiet after a long day spent celebrating my birthday. With my eyes still closed I lay my head back on the tartan blanket resting on the back of my rocking chair. The bassinette that once held my baby boy sits nearby with my sleeping baby girl in it. I smile. In the silence my hearing attunes to her soft even breathing. She's been here for almost four weeks and I still marvel at her every time I hold her. For now I am grateful for the quiet though, it is a welcome sound.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" My ever energetic Ted rounds the corner and bursts into the room. My eyes pop open and I hold my finger over my mouth to let him know his new baby sister is sleeping. He halts in his steps and mimics me, holding a finger over his lips. "Shhhhh…" He says and tiptoes over to me.

Christian enters behind him a look of irritation on his face. He's cross with Ted for his outburst. He's been on pins and needles since Phoebe made her untimely entrance into the world, my controlling fifty. Still a bundle of nerves when life takes itself out of his hands. "He came to say goodnight, Mommy." He whispers.

I laugh and run my fingers through Ted's curls. "Night night, Mommy." Teddy says, now whispering too.

"Good night, Teddy bear." I pucker my lips and he kisses them.

"You have to be quiet, Ted. Do not wake your sister." Christian adds in.

Teddy pokes his lip out and I kiss him again. "Shhhhh…" He says again, his smile brightening.

"Yes, shhhhh…" Christian caves and smiles himself before scooping our baby boy up. "I'm going to tuck him into bed. Put something warm over your shirt, Mommy." I raise a quizzical eyebrow at him. "Just do as you're told, meet me downstairs in ten minutes. Mrs. Taylor will be watching the children while we are out."

I stand and go in search of something to throw over my t shirt. I settle on my old WSU sweatshirt. I'm already in sweat pants. He didn't tell me to change just to put on something warm. This is warm. As I slip the shirt over my head a point of light out the window catches my eye. The light is gliding slowly closer to the shore. What on earth?

**CHRISTIAN GRASPS MY HAND **in his. We are walking through the meadow. The late summer is turning to fall and with it a cool breeze circles around me. Christian appears to be a man with a mission, walking directly towards the shore and I remember the light I saw from the window. What is he up to?

"You haven't let me come this far out into the meadow for over a month now." I observe as we walk. It's true. He has all but banished me from coming to the shoreline since the beginning of August.

"There are a few reasons for that, one being it was hot, two you were pregnant, three after you were no longer pregnant you became the mother of a newborn again and four…" His words trail off and he sweeps an arm out in front of us.

There is a small boat house and a rather large boat slip. Both are newly built, sitting where there was once nothing but shoreline and water. "Christian, what did you…" I pause the sight of a sailboat, not a small sailboat, but one that is not as large as the Grace, sails smoothly into the slip.

"Come, I want to show you." He tugs my hand and even in the light of the great full moon I can see the boyish delight dancing on his face. He's bought a boat, another boat to be exact. I follow him to the end of the dock and he points to large letters on the back of the boat.

"Anastasia." I read my own name aloud. "You bought a new boat and named it after me?"

"I wanted one to keep here. A smaller boat we could have at our home. It's always been a dream of mine."

"You still have the Grace then?"

He looks at me like I am asking the silliest question in the world and I suppose I am when it comes to Christian Grey. "Of course. Would you like to come aboard?" I nod, thrilled. I'm thrilled with the boat. I'm thrilled he named it after me and I'm thrilled to be stepping aboard it on such a perfect moonlit night.

Mac meets us and helps me step up and onto the deck. I greet him warmly and mentally chastise Christian for dragging this poor man out of his house just because it is my birthday. I'm sure he's paying him well though, so I don't give it too much additional thought. The boat is much smaller than the Grace. There is only the galley and one cabin below deck, but it is perfect.

Christian walks me up to the front of the boat after giving me the grand, but short, tour. It is then I notice Mac has disappeared; left where he was last standing is a table with two chairs. On that table is a small chocolate frosted birthday cake. The lighting on the boats deck illuminates the intimate seating perfectly. Christian brings the hand he is still holding to his mouth and kisses each of my knuckles. "Happy birthday, Mrs. Grey."

"Christian…"

He releases my hand and I follow him. Taking a match from the box of matches, which is resting conveniently beside the cake he strikes it and holds the orange flame against the single candle. The candle lights and he blows out the match. "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday, Anastasia, happy birthday to you." His voice sings to me and I cups my hands over my smile of surprise. "Make a wish my beautiful, Ana and blow out the candle."

I close my eyes and make a wish. My wish is for nothing but happiness and health for our now family of four. When I open my eyes I blow out the candle.

"What did you wish for?"

"Only continued happiness, you've given me everything I could have ever wanted."

"I can guarantee that wish will come true." He reaches for me and folds me in his arms. "Feel like taking a short sail while having your birthday cake by moonlight?"

"Anything with you, Mr. Grey." I answer. Standing on my tiptoes I kiss his mouth.

He pulls my chair out and I sit just as the boat begins to glide from the slip. Christian takes his own seat across from me and slices the birthday cake, serving us each a sliver. Every birthday I cannot imagine a better one will ever be had and every following year he proves me wrong by outdoing himself.

With the bright orange moon shining above the sound, Christian and I sail on our boat lazily through the cold waters. The cake, the man, the boat, the moment, they are all more than I dreamed of when I was a little girl.


End file.
